Capture the Moon
by Naivette
Summary: R/N — He always did prefer the moon to the sun. — drabble


_A/N: Holy crow! Naivette is updating again? Yes, 'tis true. I felt like I needed to write a little bit of something tonight, since my day hasn't gone so well. And what do you know? A little Roxiné presents itself to me. How convenient. :3_

_I hope you enjoy this...drabble? Short-short? What do they call them these days anyway?_

* * *

><p><em>Capture the Moon<em>

_A Roxas/Naminé Drabble_

* * *

><p>Roxas had always been one for nights. The sun always provided him with discomfort and that nasty, muggy feeling over his skin. While his twin brother Ventus loved being outdoors during the day, Roxas particularly enjoyed it when it was coolest and mysterious.<p>

"I'm heading back, bro," his brother told him as he rose to his feet. They had watched the sun descend from their spot on Sunset Hill, but of course when the sun went down, so did Ventus. "See you at home."

"Later," the other blond called, lifting a hand carelessly in a small wave before repositioning it behind his head. Ventus's footsteps faded the further he walked, and soon Roxas was left to listen to nothing but the chirps from the crickets hidden in the blades of grass. It was annoying to most, but it was music to his ears.

The moon hadn't completely shown itself yet, still trying to escape the depths of the darkening sky. Roxas was willing to wait it out, considering this was his favorite part of the twenty-four hours in a day. His mother referred to him as a night owl when he was only six, while Ventus was a morning bird. _Mine's cooler!_ he'd declared at the time, and sometimes he still believed it. All the while it still managed to describe who he was—calm and observant, silent and swift.

Roxas turned his head, waiting to see the other presence that had yet to make itself known. Because of his "traits", he caught onto someone sneaking up here a couple months ago. It was a girl, someone he'd never spoken with in his life, though he admired her from afar. Some would call him creepy for doing such a thing, but he liked to think that he was just appreciating her presence; maybe he wasn't the only one that loved the tranquility of the night.

As if on cue, she arrived. Roxas kept his position, lying flat on his back with his hands supporting his head as he looked on. She moved with grace walking up a path nearby made of stone. She wasn't near him, but he could still clearly make her out because of her clothing. Dressed in a white dress, she stood out like the moon against the dark sky. Her long hair draped over her shoulder, caressing her skin delicately as she stopped on a balcony and leaned against the small stone wall.

_Gorgeous_, the boy thought instantly. It wasn't the first time he'd admitted such a thing. When he noticed her initially, a compliment of the sort immediately appeared in his mind. He hadn't been within a few feet of her, but he knew that she would be an angel's work of art up close.

She gazed on without any knowledge of his presence. He could only guess that she was caught up in her own little world, lost in thoughts revolving around dreams and fantasies, some unattainable and others close to being hers; meeting the right guy, calling him her own and leaning on him.

Roxas suddenly found himself wishing he could be that guy. Such a thought startled him and he forced himself to stare back up at the stars. He barely knew the girl yet he hoped to be in that kind of position. She was a mystery to him—esoteric, mystical. There were many girls, but none like her, just as there were a million stars and only one moon.

He stared at the brilliant white orb in the sky with bright blue eyes, pondering the possibility. Was it possible to do such a thing? Could he really capture the moon?

If he didn't, at least he'd be amongst the stars. Always following, always lingering next to the moon and watching over her as she shined her light upon the world. The moon—the girl—would always be the amazing light that night owls—Roxas—gazed at from their sanctuaries, from hills.

When the sun appeared, they would vanish together, only to reconnect when the hot orb of light went down.

* * *

><p><em>So, it's not much, but I like it. (:<br>What do you think?_

_Until next time, loves!_


End file.
